Dever
by KaoriH
Summary: Ele já havia falhado como shinobi, mas jamais não permitiria a si mesmo, falhar como um homem. Eles sabiam. .::One-shot::. Shikamaru/Kurenai


**• Disclamer : Naruto não me pertence. **

* * *

Há muito não era a mesma coisa. As flores já não pareciam tão belas, as cores não eram tão intensas... as lágrimas não eram tão salgadas. Há muito ela havia deixado que as lembranças se apoderassem do corpo e da mente, há muito os olhos e o sorriso haviam tornado-se opacos, tão mortos como ele estava naquele momento. 

Assim que fechou os olhos naquela tarde, uma lágrima quente correu pela bochecha marcando como em brasa à pele delicada, fazendo com que um arrepio macabro percorresse a espinha e todo o corpo ficasse anormalmente fraco.

**Ela sabia. **

A visão do pupilo mais querido que ele já havia tido foi sua confirmação, horas depois. Shikamaru tinha um cigarro pendendo no canto dos lábios, e tentava disfarçar as lágrimas que insistentemente corriam dos olhos, enquanto abraçado à garota loura, também tentava consolá-la mesmo que a dor que sentisse fosse maior do que a dela. Shikamaru era um rapaz e tanto. Ele ergueu os olhos para o apartamento, vendo-a na sacada, abatida, quebrada, murcha, chorosa... já tinha completa consciência de que ela sabia o que havia acontecido.

- Alguém deveria ir contar para ela... um dos Shinobis disparou sensível com a batalha, porém ainda racional demais para tornar-se fraco diante dos outros. - Eu posso...

- Não. - O rapaz que descendia do clã Nara o cortou, e tirou o cigarro dos lábios, deixando Ino apoiada com o Chouji, era ele o favorito de Asuma, era o mínimo que poderia fazer. O mínimo que poderia fazer pela única que o sensei amou verdadeiramente. Ergueu os olhos e novamente eles cruzaram com as íris rubras que sempre tinham um brilho singular, mas naquele momento eram consternadas pela dor. - Eu vou.

Ninguém se opôs. Todos sabiam que ele tinha jeito para lidar com qualquer situação, e não falavam sobre a racionalidade ou sobre o bom uso das palavras, não importava o quanto fosse inteligente, porém o quanto ele sentia pela morte de Asuma, e se não fosse tanto quanto ela, ainda era próximo da dor que a perda do próprio pai o infligiria. Subiu as escadas, ainda com o cigarro no canto dos lábios e a expressão dura, parando apenas quando chegou ao apartamento de Kurenai. E o que diria à ela? Ensaiou um _"tenho péssimas notícias"_, e um _"Você já imagina o que aconteceu"_, mas assim que a porta se abriu e o rosto dela procurou alguma resposta dele, não conseguiu esconder as lágrimas que lavavam o rosto sujo pela batalha, pouco marcado pelo sangue misturado à terra... marcado ainda mais profundamente pelo que havia acontecido.

Kurenai não precisava de uma confirmação como aquela que viu no rosto do rapaz. Nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse soluçar enquanto chorava, enrolando as palavras em meio ao choro... não um shinobi. Não Shikamaru. Levou as duas mãos ao rosto e cobriu a boca, abafando um grito horrorizado, quando as poucas palavras embargadas fizeram sentido por fim. No fim, elas fizeram sentido. O fim fez sentido.

**Ela sabia. **

Fora ele quem a ajudara a levantar-se do chão frio, fora nele em quem ela se apoiou ainda em desespero aparente, lançando o corpo frágil em um abraço necessitado, como se daquele modo pudessem compartilhar a dor e amenizá-la. Um abraço forte não foi o suficiente. O cheiro do cigarro de Asuma ainda estava nas roupas se Shikamaru, o lábios dele ainda permaneciam sobre a pele aparentemente imaculada de Kurenai. O sensei rondava os cantos do apartamento e do corredor, passava pelos dois e as mentes tornavam-se uma com a imagem do sorriso enviesado e das palavras sábias daquele que poderia se tornar um Hokage tão grande quanto o pai, se assim desejasse. Ele havia decidido pelo amor de uma mulher, e a dedicação à um garoto gênio... um irmão mais novo, um pupilo e um amigo. Asuma não poderia ter morrido em vão. Ele nunca deixaria aqueles dois que sentiam o corpo tremer e os olhos se embaçarem rapidamente com as lágrimas. Asuma estava vivo, estava vivo neles. Shikamaru deu-se conta de porque não havia morrido naquela luta. Seu destino era cuidar de Kurenai. Seu destino era cuidar de Asuma. Seu dever era proteger todos aqueles quem amava. Ele falhou em proteger Asuma, mas não deixaria que mais nada mais pudesse ameaçar qualquer um qual estimava. Os lábios ainda trêmulos alcançaram o rosto da shinobi, beijando-lhe o semblante úmido pelas lágrimas, selando-lhe os lábios de maneira curta, de uma maneira inesperada e doce. O perfume das sakuras espalhava-se pelo ar quando ele libertou-se daquele abraço.

- Shikamaru... - Ela iria desculpar-se, ou gritar, ou voltar a chorar. Ele não poderia continuar dali. Não mais.

Já havia falhado como um shinobi, não iria falhar como um homem.

**Ele sabia. **

O cigarro foi jogado no chão, assim que ele chegou em casa, deparando-se com o rosto preocupado dos pais. Já não havia lágrimas, apenas um sentimento de tristeza e perda, que o lembrava das palavras de Asuma que sempre havia o ensinado a evitar o desejo de vingança.

- Me desculpe sensei.

* * *

**N/a: Nyyaa, o primeiro drama que eu escrevo, peguem leve. Espero que gostem n.n'' **


End file.
